Nik Wallenda
Nik Wallenda was a daredevil act from JayGT: Sixth Sense. He finished the competition in 4th place. Background A seventh-generation member of The Flying Wallendas family, Nik Wallenda participated in various circus acts as a child. At age 13, he made his professional tightrope walking debut. He chose high-wire walking as his career in 1998, after joining family members in a seven-person pyramid on the wire. In 2001, Wallenda was part of the world's first eight-person high-wire pyramid. From 2002 to 2005, he performed with his family at various venues, forming his own troupe in 2005. During 2007 and 2008, he performed with Bello Nock in a double version of the Wheel of Steel that he helped invent. In 2009, he set new personal bests for highest and longest tightrope walks, completing a total of 15 walks above 100 feet (30 m) in the air that year. In 2008, Wallenda set Guinness World Records for longest and highest bicycle ride on a high-wire 250-foot-long (76 m) ride at 135 feet (41 m) above the ground in New Jersey. He nearly doubled the height record in 2010 to 260 feet (79 m). On the same day in 2010, he upped his personal best by tightrope walking over 2,000 feet (610 m) in a single performance. In 2011, Wallenda set a world record by performing on the Wheel of Death atop the 23 story Tropicana Casino and Resort. Later that year, Wallenda and his mother tightrope walked between the two towers of Condado Plaza Hotel in Puerto Rico. The feat was a re-creation of the one that had killed Karl Wallenda, Nik's great-grandfather and primary source of inspiration. On June 10, 2011, Wallenda hung from a helicopter 250 feet (76 m) off the ground using only his toes to hold on. After a two-year legal battle involving both sides of the Canada–United States border to gain approval, Wallenda crossed Niagara Falls on June 15, 2012, on a live ABC special. For the walk he was required to wear a safety harness for the first time in his life. Shortly thereafter, a reality show following Wallenda's feats aired on the Science Channel. In 2013, Wallenda released a memoir entitled Balance. On June 23, 2013, he became the first person to high-wire walk across a Grand Canyon area gorge (crossing the Little Colorado River outside Grand Canyon National Park), the feat airing live on Discovery. He followed that up with Skyscraper Live, a live Discovery special which aired on November 2, 2014. In the special, Wallenda completed two tightrope walks, setting two new Guinness World Records: one for walking the steepest tightrope incline between two buildings, and the other for the highest tightrope walk while blindfolded. Wallenda is married with three children, and considers his Christian faith to be a central aspect of his life. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nik_Wallenda Judge Cuts Nik Wallenda's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 6S02 consisted of... Quarterfinals Nik Wallenda's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 6S06 consisted of walking across the Grand Canyon on a tightrope. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Foxy all gave the act standing ovations. Nik Wallenda received enough votes to advance to the Semifinals along with Tobias Mead instead of Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This?. Semifinals Nik Wallenda's Semifinals performance in Episode 6S10 consisted of performing the Wheel of Death stunt on a rooftop. JayDK, Cards, and Foxy all gave the act standing ovations. Nik Wallenda received enough votes to advance to the Finals instead of Lindsay Mendez. Finals Nik Wallenda's Finals performance in Episode 6S11 consisted of... Trivia *Nik Wallenda is the first pure danger act to reach the Finale. **Technically speaking, Aaron Crow is a danger act, but delved much more into magic territory starting in the Semifinals. Category:Acts Category:6S Acts Category:Danger Acts Category:6S Danger Acts Category:Acrobats Category:6S Acrobats Category:Quarterfinalists Category:6S Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:6S Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:6S Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:6S Grand Finalists Category:4th Place Category:Guest Performers Category:Season 5 Guest Performers